More Than Anything
by Symphony Blaize
Summary: The wedding, the honeymoon, the change. Will it all go as planned? Surely... Then again, maybe not. How I thought Breaking Dawn would happen before I read it. Rated M for good reason. Lemon now up! Enjoy! Please review if you want me to update. Hana
1. Prologue

It's been almost half a year since I last saw Jacob

It's been almost half a year since I last saw Jacob. Which sucks. I was really hoping to talk to him before I married his enemy. But here I am, on my wedding day, and I have yet to speak to him.

I called his house last night, but Billy said he wasn't home. That would mean that Jacob has been missing for five and a half months. He said he hasn't seen him since he left to go to the beach with Leah months ago; Sam says he disappeared. I know Sam was lying, because as long as Jacob is in wolf form, Sam will always be able to contact him. Do they honestly think I'm that stupid? Seriously!


	2. The Wedding

"Bella

"Bella? Are you ready?" came Alice 's voice from the doorway. I turned around. Alice was wearing one of the bride's maid's dresses she helped me pick out. Her dress was a little bit different, though, because she was the Maid of Honor. It was the same royal blue color as the others, but with little inconspicuous differences in the embroidery that she insisted on. Her reasoning was, _Come on! I'm special. I should have a special dress._ Then she gave me a cute little puppy face that I couldn't say no to.

"Not in the slightest," I responded.. She came through the door and gasped. I turned around to face her, fiddling with my dress. "Is it too much?" I turned back to the full-length mirror in front of me. It really was too much. My hair was pinned up on the top of my head, falling slightly to frame my face in gentle curls. My lips were painted a flattering shade of pink. To top my already constant blush, Alice had brushed my cheeks with a pink blush; _in case you suddenly get sick and get as pale as us, _Alice had said with a smile. The dress was exactly how I had envisioned it in my _Anne of Green Gables_ fantasies. It was white—of course—but with royal blue lace around the top, around the rim of the sleeves, and at the bottom hem. It had a beautiful white train in the back. It had long sleeves, which hung off my shoulders in an old-timey fashion. I had on a sapphire necklace that fell right on my collar bone that Rosalie had picked out for me. My thin lace veil was pinned into my up-do. Falling on my back and swaying in every breeze. "Oh, no! Edward's going to hate me in—"

She cut me off, "Shut up, Bells! He loves you. And he's going to love you in the dress. You look absolutely gorgeous. Don't worry."

"Don't lie, Alice ."

"I most certainly am not lying! Anyway, Edward's getting impatient. Do you need any help?"

"No… I think I'm almost ready," I said in a shaky voice. I reached out with quivering fingers to take hold of the bouquet Alice was holding out to me. Of course, the flower of our wedding was Freesia. Edward absolutely adores those flowers. He says it's what I smell like to him, which I must admit is no insult; those flowers smell spectacular.

She held the door open for me as I exited the room, flowers in hand. In the lobby of the church where our wedding was held, Charlie, Rosalie, Angela, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, and Phil's niece—the flower girl—were waiting. My mom said she didn't want to be in the wedding, so she was in the chapel sitting with Phil. Alice cleared her throat to signal our entrance and all eyes turned toward me.

"Let's get this show on the road!" she exclaimed, and everyone lined up. The first couple to enter the chapel was Angela and Ben. The next couple was Rosalie and Emmett. And then Alice and Jasper. At last, the flower girl entered, sprinkling little blue flower petals along the aisle. Charlie and I followed shortly behind, stepping to the rhythm of the wedding march. As we walked into the church, I heard gasps from everywhere. I was suddenly more self conscious than I was earlier. That was, until I saw Edward standing by the altar. He looked so beautiful. He was wearing the traditional black tux. The boutonnière was a Freesia flower dyed royal blue. He was so perfect. That's when I noticed that his jaw was hanging wide open. That made me feel a little better. It always does.

Charlie and I reached the front of the room, and he handed me off to Edward with a tear in his eye. He said, "You look beautiful," and walked off. I handed my bouquet to Alice and took Edward's outstretched hands.

"He was lying," Edward said with complete honesty. I was stunned and hurt to hear him say that. It really _was_ too much. He really _did_ hate me… "You look beyond beautiful. Words can't even begin to remotely describe how you look right now," he continued with a smile. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Thanks. You look pretty dazzling, yourself," I replied in nervous breathlessness. We just gazed into each other's eyes as the time came for us to recite our vows. We decided to break tradition and write our own. He, of course, went first.

"Isabella Marie Swan, my only, my soul, on this our wedding day, I take your hand in matrimony. I have loved you since I first saw you in the cafeteria so very long ago," he began in perfect articulation. "It took me a while to realize I wasn't dreaming, that someone so beautiful was really real. And when you agreed to marry me, my heart nearly flew away…" I heard his family snicker at the bit about the heart. He smiled too. "I don't deserve to have you here with me after everything I've done to you. You deserve much better than me…" Sam Uley cleared his throat in the back row as if to say _duh. _"And I still have trouble believing that I get to be with you for all of eternity. But here we stand. After everything.. And now it's finally dawning on me that you are mine. And I am yours forever. I love you," he finished. I was starting to tear up, and I could hear my mom trying to stifle a cry. I looked to Charlie, and he nodded approvingly.

And then it was my turn… Well, here goes everything. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, my destiny, my everything, on this our wedding day, I give you my hand in matrimony. I have been in love with you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. I could hardly believe that someone so perfect for me could really exist. That first day we went to the meadow—our meadow—I just couldn't believe you were real. And when you kissed me that first time, I was sure my heart would stop…" I could see him wince slightly at that, and I squeezed his hand gently. "When you proposed, I was a little unsure of what my family would think, me getting married at such a young age. But despite everything, here we are. Even my parents agree that I have made the right choice; that you and I were meant to be together. I am yours forever. I love you." Tears were silently streaming down my face. He brushed the tears from my cheek with the back of his hand, and looked at me with such undeniable love in his golden eyes.

The Justice of the Peace said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Edward and said the line I had been waiting for, "You may now kiss the bride."

Edward took me into his arms and whispered, "Forget 'til death do us part,' I am yours even in death." And then he kissed me with such passion that I forgot how to breathe. I heard my mom let out a surprised gasp and start crying. Alice, Esme, and even Rosalie were all sobbing tearlessly. Everyone in the church cheered. Before I knew it, I was crying. Not tears of regret, but tears of joy. I was married.. And to Edward, nonetheless! I was Isabella Marie Cullen. Nothing else mattered at that moment.


	3. The Reception

It's been almost half a year since I last saw Jacob

The wedding reception was strictly traditional. Edward and I cut the cake, and we sat at a table with my family and his. He and his family ate the food to fool the human guests. My dad, of course, took advantage of tradition. He made quite a toast.

"I propose a toast," he announced. All eyes fell on him, and silence swept over the room. "I toast that this marriage be far more fruitful than that of Bella's mother and me. Edward, if you don't take good care of my baby girl, I swear I'll shoot you," he finished up with a sly grin. Everyone, taking it as a joke, laughed. But Edward and I both saw the serious threat behind his eyes. Carlisle felt like making the next toast. He and Esme stood together.

"Bella, we are so happy to have you in our family. From the first time Edward brought you home, we knew you would become part of our family eventually. Edward was never as happy as when he was with you. Alice knew you would be her sister, and so she treated you as such.. We all love you, and we thank you for making our Edward so happy. Welcome to the family, Bella Cullen."

I could feel the honesty in Carlisle 's speech. It was enough to make me cry. I was really part of their family—our family. I was a Cullen. And soon I would be just like them.

But all too soon, it came to an end. Edward and I offered to stay behind to help clean up, but Alice insisted we go on to our honeymoon destination.


	4. The Honeymoon

Author's Note: I am so very sorry it took so freaking long to update

**Author's Note: I am so very sorry it took so freaking long to update. As a virgin, it was a bit awkward and somewhat difficult to write a sex scene. Not to mention, I'm only 14. Lol. I obviously have never had any sort of sexual experience whatsoever. And I couldn't go to my friends for help, either, because most of them are virgins too. Haha. So here is a lemon written by a virgin. I apologize if it's not accurate. Please review and tell me what you think! **

He kept our honeymoon spot a secret so as to surprise me on our wedding night. And, boy, was I surprised.

We changed out of our wedding attire and boarded a private jet immediately after the wedding reception, and flew to southern California. We were going to stay in a beautiful house on a private beach. From the back deck of the house, there was a boardwalk down to a little gazebo at the edge of the water.

When we arrived, our limo driver took our bags into the house. Edward and I went straight to the beach. We walked down the boardwalk, hand in hand, just like newly-weds should. We made our way to the gazebo. The ceiling was lit with a hundred or so white tea-light candles. We sat on the couch on one side of the gazebo.

It was beautiful out. A clear, cloudless sky and a full moon above us. Nothing like anything you would have found in Forks. The waves crashed against the shore, making relaxing noise. It could not have been more perfect.

I sat with my feet tucked under me, leaning on his chest. One of his hands rested lightly on my knee. It felt so right. He bent down and kissed the top of my head lovingly. I tilted my face up and caught his lips with mine. This wasn't like all the other kisses we had shared. This was less restrained, more wanting. I didn't realize that his hand had been slowly creeping up my leg until he reached the bottom of my shorts. I smiled. He was actually making the first move.

"Bella… Are you sure you want this?" he asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"Yes, Edward. Yes," was all I could say in response. But it appeared to be all the reassurance he needed.

He continued moving his hand up until he reached the hem of my shirt. He played with the fabric a bit, still kissing me, and then moved his hand underneath my top. His cold hands felt good in the humidity. I placed my hand on top of his, and guided it upward, towards my breasts. My breathing became uneven, as did his.

The kiss suddenly became more intense. I opened my eyes to see if something was wrong, but Edward looked as if he were thoroughly enjoying himself.

His eyes met mine, and that was when I saw it. There was a hunger in his eyes now that was not inhuman at all. It was the hunger of a man, to be simply put. And it was beautiful. I was so happy.

He closed his eyes, opened them for a second more, and then closed them again. He chuckled below his breath.

"What?" I asked, frustrated that he stopped.

"I'm moving too quickly, aren't I?" he said, his hand still on my stomach.

"Absolutely not." I pushed his hand just two inches up, so it was now resting on my chest.

I kissed him again, hard, and he met me with just as much force. He slowly gained confidence, and his hand began gently massaging my breast.

Without breaking the kiss, I moved my body so that I was now straddling him. I pressed my body against his and I could feel him tense up.

"Edward, relax. Please. Don't be afraid to... touch me," I said as I pressed my chest even harder into his hand. I closed my eyes and a moan escaped my throat. He closed his eyes and ground his teeth. For a moment, it seemed as if he were going to stop. But then he kissed me again and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

I hadn't realized it before, but now I noticed that there was a bed in the corner. It slowly dawned on me that this gazebo was actually a part of the house. It was another room. There were steel curtains that came down when you flipped a switch and covered the open areas were there to be rain or something of the sort. But on private beach like this, there was no need to worry about privacy.

Edward lifted me up, bridal-style, and carried me over to the bed. He set me down gently, crawled on top of me, and kissed me again. Our tongues danced the most complicated waltz ever.

He took hold of the hem of my shirt again and gave me an unsure glance. I smiled encouragingly, and he pulled my shirt over my head.

I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, but I somehow managed to push it off his shoulders. My hands slipped clumsily off his shoulders and he chuckled. I just glared jokingly at him and he kissed me again.

We continued to kiss. Eventually, he and I agreed that if was time to go a little further. I arched my back as he reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He pulled it off of me and tossed it to the floor.

He kissed his way from my lips, across my jaw. When he got to my throat, he paused to lick the point at which he could feel my pulse the strongest. His cold tongue felt delightful on my feverish skin. I shivered and he pulled back.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

"Edward, if you keep worrying every time I react to your touch, we're not going to get anywhere."

"What? You mean... That was a shiver of... Um... Pleasure?"

"Yes, Edward. Now get back to what you were doing before I cry." He chuckled at that and continued his trail of kisses down my body.

When he reached my breasts, he took my hard nipple into his mouth and sucked it gently. I moaned loudly and he smiled against my skin. He moved to the other nipple and did the same to it. When at last he decided to continue on, he was slow and torturing.

His kisses ended when he reached the top of my shorts. He then smiled up at me and unbuttoned and unzipped them. He pulled them down my legs and threw them to the floor along with my panties.

He moved his mouth back to mine and kissed me again; he then pulled away and looked my body up and down.

"Wow... God, Bella, you are the most beautiful creature on the face of this earth," he said, his eyes wide and admiring.

"Says the man with the face of a God," I muttered; I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and he continued to kiss me. I reached down to pull his pants from around his waist and he stiffened.

"What are you doing?" he asked, honestly confused.

"Removing your pants. You're overdressed," I replied; I did as such and pushed his pants and boxers to the floor with the rest of our clothes. Here we were, naked and ready. God, he was huge.

There was no foreplay; he said his self-control wasn't that strong, that he couldn't hold out any longer.

He positioned himself at my entrance and froze.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked once more, a look of true worry plastered on his beautiful face.

"More than anything, Edward. More than anything."

"It doesn't have to be like this, really. You don't _have_ to do this, Bella," and I swear he would be crying right now if he could.

I took his face into my hands and made him look me in the eye.

"Edward... I would not have asked you to do this had I not wanted it, needed it. Just make love to me, Edward." With that, all the worry left his face, replaced by sheer determination.

He kissed me passionately, muting my gasp of pain as he entered me. Tears were streaming silently down my face, but, for the first time ever, I felt truly whole. I was one with my Edward and he was one with me. This was the one thing in my life that I would never, ever forget. He felt my gasp, though, and pulled away instantly.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm okay. And, yeah, it hurts; that's to be expected. Just stay still for a moment. Let me get used to it."

He did as I requested and stayed perfectly still.

When at last he felt my body relax, he looked to me for further instruction. I nodded, signaling for him to start moving.

He thrust slowly in and out in a steady rhythm at first. It felt heavenly. We breathed together—with short, quick gasps that he didn't really need—and moved together.

He quickened his pace more with each motion, careful not to exceed my human limits. I could feel my orgasm building with each and every movement of him inside me, and I moaned loudly.

Suddenly, my vision burst into pure white and all I could see were stars floating around. Our bodies shook and we came together in a spectacular wave of pleasure, screaming each others' names for the world to hear.

Once our bodies stopped shaking and we had caught our breath, he gently pulled out of me and lay down beside me. He pulled my body as close to his as physically possible and pulled the covers over us.

"I truly love you, Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. My wife," he sighed into my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"And I truly love you, Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. My husband." I was surprised at how wonderful it felt to say that. He was mine for all eternity.

Sheer bliss.


End file.
